metro_goldwyn_mayer_cartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tee for Two
Tee for Two is a 1945 Tom and Jerry cartoon directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Plot The cartoon begins in a golf course. As the camera pans across the golf course, we see Tom repeatedly hitting the ball trying to get it out of a giant divot. Finally, on the 51st hit, the ball comes out. The ball goes in the hole and quickly bounces out. Tom is surprised by this, then lifts the green acting as if it was a thin carpet, to roll the ball in the hole, but the ball is thrown out again. So Tom shoves the ball in and the end of his club after, and the ball whacks into Tom's eye. It is then revealed that Jerry lives in the hole Tom is shooting at, and he was the one throwing the ball out. There are tons of complications for Tom because of that. Jerry draws an eyeball on the golf ball, making Tom angry and making him swing at Jerry but he misses and wraps around Tom's neck, giving Jerry a chance to run, but Tom hits the golf ball and it lands on Jerry's head, knocking him silly. The next scene shows Jerry being used as a tee and Tom places a ball on his head. Tom swings, and makes a huge divot. Tom looks for his ball but Jerry is standing on the club holding the golf ball and whistles to him. Tom puts Jerry through a ball cleaner and dries him. Jerry responds by spitting soapy water in his face. Jerry is holding the tee with a ball on it for Tom's next shot. Tom hits the ball and poses with his teeth showing, but the ball bounces directly back the way it came, shattering all of his teeth. In the next scene, Tom's ball is in front of two skinny, long trees. As Tom can't stand behind the ball to hit it, he is forced to split the trees to hit the ball, but then the the trees smash his head, apparently decapitating him, but somehow, Tom's body comes around and stands directly under it, reattaching the head to the body. The ball goes inside a tree and triggers a "slot machine" on the tree trunk. Three lemons appear on the reels, making an avalanche of golf balls fall out of the trunk the moment Tom peeks inside it, tripping him. Tom returns to his game, but Jerry has replaced his ball with an egg. After Tom hits the egg, a woodpecker hatches and flies back to peck on Tom's head and then his golf club so the head falls on Tom. Tom tries to hit the real golf ball, but jerry broke it so it can't be shot. Tom puts the shell on Jerry's head and swings at the ball-mouse, which lands right next to the hole, then Tom blows him in, but then Jerry is somehow floating above the hole. After making sure no-one else was looking, Tom shoves Jerry in the hole. By the time Tom scores, it took 33 shots (but he wrote 3 at first, because that's what it would've been if it wasn't for Jerry, then Jerry scolds him and Tom adds another 3 in front, writing 33 instead). Tom sets up the ball for the next hole, but Jerry ties his tail to the golf club. When Tom hits the ball, he flies into the ball, leaving only the head exposed. The ball hit's Tom's head. Jerry scores a hole-in-one in one of the holes (which was now Tom's mouth thanks to Jerry) by hitting it towards Tom's mouth and whacking him, forcing Tom to swallow the ball. Tom then goes to a fit of rage and bursts out of the holes but later trips on the golf sticks. Tom then hits the ball in front of Jerry and brings Jerry back to Tom (Like a Boomerang). Tom then hits Jerry along with the golf ball and a shattered pieace of the ground. When Jerry is flung in the Air, he drops the golf ball which was actually a bomb, which exploded in front of Tom. Jerry then hits a tree and Tom tries using his stick to get him out though that backfired on Tom, Tom then jumps into the tree holes and Jerry SMACKS him on his butt. Tom then climbs out shocked to find he landed in a beehive. He quickly ran away and hid in a bush but Jerry mowed the Bush along with some of Tom's fur, making him look like a poodle dog, Tom then ran and hid underwater while still revealing the pipe he used for breathing. Jerry then revealed Tom's hiding place and put a funnel so the bees can enter, after a while, Tom jumps out, and screams frighteningly while still having the bees through his mouth, he quickly runs away but Jerry hits the golf ball and this knocks Tom out. Notes *The part from Jerry being used as a tee to Tom shattering his own teeth is also shown in Jerry's Diary as a flashback. *In the scene where the golf ball bomb explodes in Tom's face there is a sudden sound change perhaps cutting either a black face or a WWII related scene. *When the bees get on Tom's head in the tree, they form the shape of a top hat on his head and a chin curtain beard around his face. It's very likely that this could be a reference to the 16th President Abraham Lincoln's signature appearance. *Tom Gets Bitten While Eating the Bees in his mouth is Removed in Welsh Dub *A scene from this cartoon was made into a Cartoon Network bumper used from 1998-2003. Category:Tom and Jerry